Arranged Chaos
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: No one likes chaos, but he dislikes it the most. But what happens when he falls in love with the exact thing that he dislikes? Only God knows.


**This is a Death the Kid from Soul Eater lemon!**

* * *

Name: Shira Tamaguchi  
Age: 15

Partner : Yuki who is a shinigami

Past: Shira is a witch who hunts ghosts to get their souls. Her partner is called Yuki and she is a Shinigami, she also transforms into Shira's Flying metal broom. She goes to the same school as her friends Maka etc. She has always had a crush on Death the kid, but he only likes symmetric things so she tries the hardest to make herself always symmetric.

Looks : Shira – long purple-blue hair, with a big purple eyes, a lolita black push-up dress that covers her body from her breasts to her bottom, exposing her curved figure. She wears a very big black hat that has it's edges long and symmetrically long. Long black battle boots, that have ribbons wrapped around them. The boots are knee high . She also has a metallic broom with a pumpkin on one end.

.

Yuki- cute little light-green haired girl with brown eyes. She wears a blue big hat with violet edges that covers most of her face. Under the hat Yuki has a bunny type monster that has its ears down, looking patched just like her pink with blue ribbons knee long dress. Her hands have the form of two different monsters : one in inu style( blue hair and long ears) and the other one white with were big and red-pink lips. She is quite cute if her two hands don't start talking when she gets mad.

**I have one thing to say : I don't get any profit from posting this lemons ( you know what I mean !) I do this only for fun and to please some weird friends of mine! if you enjoyed what you read below then please leave a comment , a small one ! Even something that sound like ; " you're stupid! Stop posting! " i don't mind, i just want to hear your opinion on my latest upgrades !**

**So please !**

**If you read this then please leave a comment!**

**Thanks ^_^ Star gives love to everyone , just so you know!**

**Oh and... Teensie-sama ? I adore your work! You are my god!  
**

**Let the story begin !**

* * *

'Busy busy busy ... ' she huffed running from one place to the other, transformed into a cat form, trying to find the Shinigami for him to give her warders.

She may be a witch and a powerful one in the least, but she loved to stay around his students, especially around his son. He was cute and adorable and... she couldn't put her feelings into words right now, but maybe one day ...

She was lucky enough that Yuki knew the head Shinigami, being a Shinigami herself, so she wasn't killed when that idiot Soul and his master, Maka, had found her. Yes, she could had easily defeated them, but they were already tired, and barely stand so she didn't do a thing to them. She even healed their wounds.

But, at last, when Kid appeared, limping from the greatest battle he had even had, looking at her with a disgusted look, Shira immediately fell in love with him. She was the one that carried all of them back to the academy, or what ever they called that strange place, with Yuki cursing them for being so heavy. She was the one that licked away all his pain and healed his wounds. She even took care of his two female companions, even if she didn't like them.

Sighting and panting when she got outside and looked up, Shira focused a part of her power to look for that damned Shinigami so she could talk to him. She hated when he disappeared like that, with his son's complexion and all. She wandered if he even cared for the handsome boy.

-You don't have time to do that Liz. Patty, stop being so asymmetrical. Damn! his loud deep voice made the little back with a white star on her forehead cat to look around her, only to see her crush walk up the stairs, yelling at the two demon, in human form now, guns.

He was angry about something and, as he approached her, Shira sow a string of blood going down his forehead to his chin. He looked pained and angry, not to mention hot, but that wasn't the problem here.

Mewling and hopping in front of them, she was easily picked up by Patty, who glomped her, petting her roughly. Shira didn't move, watching kid with her ever sparkling eyes when it came to that boy, and that boy alone. He was measuring her with his eyes, trying to find something that wasn't symmetrical about her, but, at last, she was perfect.

Grabbing her quickly from the girl's grip, Kid looked at her in the sun light, trying to see if he was wrong when he thought that she was perfect.

-Hey.. Gimme the Kitty! The child like girl ranted trying to get the adorable witch back from the scrutiny of her master.

'At least he doesn't know that I am a cat!' she thought, looking at him, mewling again and agitating her long tail.

-per... Per... Perfect! He whispered as if he never sow anything like her before.

The next moment he was hugging her close, as a blush creped its way up to her cheeks. She was too close to the perfectionist, not that she mind, but he was kissing her head non the less, rocking her around like she was some kind of baby.

-Death-kun! Son.. please put down Shira-chan, and let her breath. a comical voice interrupted the moment, as the awaited Shinigami appeared.

Looking puzzled from his father to the little adorable cat in his arms, Kid turned to look at his two friends. Patty was... Patty, but it seemed like Liz knew something about this. Letting go of Shira, Kid looked at the taller blond girl, looking for an answer.

-Well.. You remember the little witch that saved us back when we fought against Angela and all... She is that witch ! Liz rolled her eyes, trying not to blush when Shira meowed again in approval.

-But that can't be! That witch is asymmetrical in every way possible, whereas this kitty is perfect! he huffed as if those two had gotten mad, as the Shinigami picked up Shira and petted her on the head.

Now she was really sad! Meowing at the Shinigami she jumped out of his embrace and ran away, trying not to think about his words. One moment everything was perfect, not she found out that he didn't like her one bit. It was true that after that battle that Maka won they didn't see each other very much, with her hunting the souls and all, and he wanting to become as great of a fighter, to surpass his own father, but.. she had changed from last time !

-Well... he did faint last time and ran after you shooting mercilessly, yelling that a disgraceful thing like you shouldn't leave and then stopping when you turned and told him that it was responsible too ..someone giggled above her, as she ran and ran, trying to hide herself, or just get home and sulk.

-But... her whispered voice made Yuki change from jovial to serious in one second.

-Don't tell me that you are sad! the little green-haired girl said, picking up her friend and partner and looking deep within her purple orbs.

She turn with the struggling kitty in her grasp and rushed to the spot were Kid still yelled at his to teammates. When Yuki huffed at just the right moment, stopping the black haired boy from continuing his ranting, the younger Shinigami threw the cat right into Kid's arms, pointing her dog head-like hand to her friend.

-If you don't believe your two friends, then take her home and convince yourself ! she whispered mystical, giggling at her own words as Shira tried escaping one again. Oh! And don't try to run away! I will catch you every time and bring you back to his room again. And you do remember that you have to change back at midnight or you will stop talking for about.. lets see.... three months ? the little girl added darkly as both Kid and Shira shivered.

-Oh.. Then you want me to bring, into my perfect home non the less, this little so called witch just so I can be proven that she is the same one as the one that saved me a long time ago? You want me to accept the chaos that she brings with her ? Kid got more infuriated with every word a vein pulsing on his neck ready to break.

-Yes! Yuki sighted, as the other one tried calming down.

Without looking at his father, and still holding the perfect kitty, Death shrugged off and proceeded walking home, his eyes never once moving to look at Shira who slumped into his warm embrace. What the hell was Yuki thinking ? Wasn't it bad enough that her love wasn't necessary, that her crush somewhat hated her, her human form non the less? But there was another aspect to this problem : when ever she transformed back to human, from any form she previously took, she was naked. How could she just transform into her normal self if she was going to be watched closely by Kid ? That wasn't possible ! Oh.. and three months of not speaking wasn't that bad, was it ?

'Oh hell.. who am I kidding ? If I don't transform he will never see that I have changed and will continue believing that I am asymmetrical when I am not! Even my home is symmetrical. I wanted to please him soooo much! ' she whimpered in her mind, digging her claws into Kid's arm, but he didn't even flinch.

When they got to his home, she tried escaping again but he held her in place, not letting go.

-You have to transform right? Then do so at midnight! But only then! He whispered as he laid her on his bed, his hair covering his eyes. She didn't knew what to do now.

Taking off his shirt and pants, Kid went into the bathroom to wash as Shira remained on the bed, all flushed.

'Damn .. he is even hotter without his clothes on!' she drooled, as the flash of Kid's body appeared into her mind. His chest was broad, and his abs were perfect. He even had a six pack that would make any girl drool over him. He was ..perfect, she dared to say. It seemed like his obsession with symmetry made him look mouth watering .

A stream of steam invaded the room and her nose picked up a peculiar sent : it smelled like flowers, but it was just a hunch. Plus, the smell of something hot and wet shot right through her core as she meowed in dull pain. Kid appeared soon after, that intoxicating smell waffling off of his wet figure. He was wearing only a towel around his waist and one on his head, as he dried himself off. There were some cuts and big bruises on his body that she didn't sow before, and that made her heart stop.

'Of course you didn't see them, you sex maniac ! You were too busy drooling over him than to really care if he was alright and all!' her mind spat, as she wobbled on the soft bed.

Taking a seat right next to her, Kid picked her up looking at her once again.

-How can you be that witch! You are perfect in every way possible, and she... well... to be honest with you and to finally admit it, I haven't seen her in a wail, but she couldn't have changed... especially for me! he whispered the last part, petting the kitty on her head.

Wiggling herself from his stroking fingers, she steadied herself on his legs, with her front paws on his chest, as she reached up to lick the cut on his forehead. When her little soft tongue touched his burning skin, Kid closed his eyes, as the wound healed with only two licks. He suppressed his moan, as she licked his neck, healing every cut and every bruise that adorned his body.

Laying on his back, Death let the small kitty lick him were ever she liked, with him groaning when she reached his clothed part.

Gulping a little, not knowing if it was permitted, Shira looked at his pleasure filled face as she stood on his stomach, his new erection standing proud behind her, making her uneasy. If she was human right now, she would have licked and sucked him off without a second thought, bounding his hands above his head with her magic so that he couldn't move and just feel what she was doing to him. But now ? His soft fingers brushed the spot behind her ear that made her even more wet than she already was.

-Hm.. I would have asked you to lick that aching part of me to, but you can't being in your cat form and all ! he smirked, his honey orbs flaring with desire and lust.

-What ? she couldn't stop her gasp, her human voice rasped and hungry.

-You didn't think that I would forget that time did you? You are the only one in this hole school that can heal wounds fast and bring pleasure at the same time. Hmm... This pleasure does cost, it's true, but ... he stopped, trailing off within his mind, as Shira approached his mouth licking the corner of his lips.

Smirking, he kissed the star on her forehead as his fingers rubbed gently on her stomach. Even if she was in this form, she could still feel pleasure, and he knew that. Damn him and his dirty tricks !

-Then... I expect you to prove me wrong... about that asymmetrical comment I made! he smirked, sticking his tongue out and brushing her nose with the tip. He was playing an unfair game right now, with his member yelling at him to get laid already, but he didn't want to push her.

Purring under his touch, Shira gathered up her remaining courage and wiggled herself from his grasp and humped on the bed, right between his parted legs.

It was night, that she knew, because the sun stopped shining long ago. Taking a look at the clock, she gasped slightly when she sow that it was eleven fifty five pm. Only five minutes to midnight. Sighting, and not stopping, even if he tried catching her, she licked his aching cock, her tongue moving fast and hard against his shaft. Because she was small she couldn't take him in her mouth, not yet at least.

Panting from the pleasure that she brought to him, as she circled his slit, Kid nearly ripped off his towel, just to watch her please him.

Closing his eyes when she brushed her pointy teeth over his erection, making him shiver, and moaning, he didn't hear the clock strike twelve. But she did !

The next thing he knew what that his cock was engulfed into something tight and very warm and that his balls were squeezed and massaged by someone.

Opening his lust filled eyes, all he sow was a dark head bobbing up and down between his tights, as a very attractive girl sat there, her eyes fixed on her prize. Moaning and bucking under her, the head of his thick and long dick brushing every time on her mouth's wall, he groaned when she meowed, the vibration making his balls contract. Sucking in a breath, she squeezed him roughly, sending him flying over the edge, as her name rolled off his lips.

His white seed filled her mouth and she drank it all, batting her eye-lashes as he looked at her. She would never admit it to anyone, but he smelled and tasted like a sex-god. Damn! She was lucky enough that she didn't came right there, as he analyzed her body, searching for something that wasn't right. But, he already knew he wouldn't find anything, so he just stared at her naked form.

Grabbing her waist all of a sudden, he flipped them on the bed, with him laying on top. He was just a few inches taller then her, and that made a difference right now. Smirking at his new found perfect toy, he dipped his head close to her sweet mouth, smelling himself on her lips.

-Now that's what I call perfection ! he said as his eyes moved on her body giving her the hint.

Gulping and blushing a deep red as he licked the corner of her mouth, she wrapped her arms around his neck, uniting his lips with hers. It didn't take long for him to take control again, as he bit her bottom lips, getting a small moan from her. Invading her sweet cavern with his tongue, he sucked on hers, groaning at the taste of them mixing together. He never thought that chaos tasted this good, or he would have taken her a long time ago.

Leaving her panting from the heated kiss, he trailed a wet pattern down her neck to her collar bone and stopped at her awaiting breasts.

To be honest to himself, these two round moulds were just perfect. He had never seen such a perfectly shaped body in his entire life. Licking his lips slightly, he parted them and took one perked nipple into a tantalizing slow dance with his tongue and teeth. He sucked, bit and licked both of her breasts, till she bucked under him, moaning loud, urging him to go lower.

As he got to her center, he gulped, his cock twitching in delight. She was as wet as hell, and only for him, he now realized. Nudging her little bundle of nerves with the tip of his nose, he received a low moan that made his dick pulsate with need. But first, he had to pleasure her, so off to work!

Licking her slick folds, sucking her juices roughly, Kid trapped her bucking hips with his hand, as he plunged his tongue as deep as it went. The girl was fucking tight, and her walls seemed to suck his tongue in her, as he wiggled it around, making her moan louder and louder every time. Sucking at her clit again, Kid plunged two fingers inside her, pulling the one and slamming them back in. He finger fucked her for a wail before adding another one, moving the around to loosen her up. Bucking wildly even against his hand, panting and gripping the sheds, Shira came into his awaiting mouth, milking his hand with her juices as he sucked at her like he hasn't drank in weeks.

Pulling his fingers out, with a whimper of loss from her side, the black haired male positioned himself at her entrance, looking deep into her darken orbs waiting for permission. Gripping his shoulders and kissing him deeply she closed her eyes, cringing in pain as he pushed in her, not stopping till he was fully shaded. Shifting slightly to adjust himself, he received a low moan from her, and proceeded thrusting in her. He was trying his hardest not to come right now, not wait till she comes at least one time before he joins her.

Picking up his pace, and rubbing her clit roughly, Kid felt her walls contract around him, squeezing his cock without mercy. Groaning in a pain-pleasure filled like voice, he sucked at her neck as she came screaming his name, with him still moving inside. As she came from her heights, Kid stopped abruptly and got out of her, as Shira protested .

Turning her around, with her belly on the bed, and her ass up, Kid plunged deep within her, hitting that spot that was deep in her. Screaming from the intense pleasure, with her lover's hands on her hips and his nails digging in her flesh, Shira found herself coming again, screaming his name over and over again, as she buried her face in a pillow to silence herself.

Panting hard and drilling his cock into her wet cunt, Kid lost all power and control and came hard in her, moaning her name, and slumping on her back as she came again, the warmth of his seed in her womb making her shudder and buck.

Trying to catch his breath, Kid slipped out of her, falling on his back on the bed, and cradle her in his arms, kissing her forehead slightly. Sweat glistered on their skin as she nuzzled at his chest, her eyes almost closing.

-You know what ? Yuki was right about one thing ... I can afford an arranged chaos like you near me! he smirked, as she giggled.

-So you want me to stay ? she asked shocked.

-Hm.. Yeah! he answered, yawning. Kissing her plump lips one more time, he drifted off to sleep with a very happy and in love witch in his arms.

What he didn't knew was that someone watched over them, from when they first started to the end. Now that shadowy figure sighted in relief .

-It took you a wail to see her... my son! the Shinigami giggled, vanishing into the night.


End file.
